


The Final Fight

by annalobster



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Fighting, Final disc war, Gen, Sad, almost cried writing this, lmanberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalobster/pseuds/annalobster
Summary: I'm writing this in the style of a journal of what tommy wrote during/after the final disc war but i'm giving it a different endingAnd to make this somewhat interesting(I think it will be idk lmao) normal text will be what tommy wrote in his journals and italics will be what’s happening in the moment from a 3rd pov sort of like flashbacksI used some lines from the actual fight and such, not really any spoilers so if you haven't seen it you should be fine
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Final Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in the style of a journal of what tommy wrote during/after the final disc war but i'm giving it a different ending
> 
> And to make this somewhat interesting(I think it will be idk lmao) normal text will be what tommy wrote in his journals and italics will be what’s happening in the moment from a 3rd pov sort of like flashbacks
> 
> I used some lines from the actual fight and such, not really any spoilers so if you haven't seen it you should be fine

I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for what’s going to happen today. 

No amount of maxed out armour, weapons or training will prepare me for the events that are about to take place.

Tubbo and I have spent the last four days doing everything we can to be sure we are ready to fight him. 

My greatest enemy, the one who has been after me since the beginning. Dream. He has my discs and we’re going to take them back. 

We stood at the beginning of the prime path, ready to travel for god knows how long. I looked down the road, seeing my friends lined at the edges, ready to say goodbye.

_“Tubbo,” Tommy turns to face his best friend. “I don’t know what’s going to happen out there but we can not lose.” Tommy grabs Tubbo’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes. “No matter what happens, it’s always been you and me versus Dream.” Tubbo nods slightly and faces the prime path._

_“We can’t lose tonight.” A tear slips down Tubbo’s face and he scans the area around him, taking in the view as this might be the last time he’ll never see L’manberg and his friends. “Tommy, I’m not going to lie. I’m very scared. I-I don’t want to die, I don’t want to lose you.”_

_“Tubbo,” Tommy looks over the country. “I will not let you die. I will do anything to keep you alive and if that means letting Dream win, then Dream will win. You have been my best friend since the beginning and I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.” Tubbo whispers a small ‘thank you’ and grabs Tommy’s hand._

_They walk down the prime path, together, hand in hand. They stop and say goodbye to their friends, hugging them tightly, hoping it won’t be the last._

_The two boys reach the end of the prime path and stop in their tracks._

_“Together,” Tommy says._

_“Together forever,” Tubbo replies._

-

We’re in a boat now. After saying goodbye to our friends we followed the compass and came to the ocean. Tubbo’s rowing, I need time to think and write.

I don’t know what’s going to happen today. I don’t want to lose Tubbo. I can’t lose him. I’ve done everything I can to keep him safe. He’s been by my side through thick and thin. Together. Together forever.

_“Tommy?”_

_“Yes, Tubbo.” Tommy looks up from his writing and faces Tubbo._

_“I just wanted to say,” Tubbo pauses. “Um, thank you. F-for everything. Being by my side since the beginning.”_

_“You too, Tubbo.” Tommy looks at Tubbo with a soft gaze and he resumes his writing._

The sun is starting to set. It’s getting chilly and the boat is uncomfortable. I want to turn back. I want to go back to L’manberg and see my friends. I want to pretend none of this ever happened, but I can’t. I can’t keep running away from my problems. I have to do this. We have to do this.

_“Tubbo,” Tommy whines. “Are we almost there yet.” Tommy leans in his hands, trying to speed up time._

_“I don’t know Tom-” Tubbo pauses and looks at the compass sitting on his lap. “Oh my god, Tommy. Th-the compass. It’s pointing east.”_

_“What? Let me see that.” Tubbo hands Tommy the compass and sure enough, it’s pointing east. It’s pointing to a tall mountain._

_They dock the boat at shore and stare up, looking at the peak of the hill. Next to him, Tommy can hear Tubbo breathe out a shaky sigh._

_“Hey. It’s going to be okay. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, okay?” Tommy squeezes his hand and wraps his arms around Tubbo’s shoulders. Holding him close and comforting his friend._

_“I know, I’m just scared. This could be it. You know? The end of us.”_

_“I won’t let it be. I can’t lose you, Tubbo. You mean the world to me.” Tommy breaks away from the hug and looks back up to the hill. “No time like the present,” he breathes out._

We started climbing the mountain, everything was looking good. We were as prepared as we could be. My hopes were so high…

_When the two friends reached the top of the mountain, Dream was there. Waiting, with both discs in hand. Tommy gasps when he sees the small metal object in his hands._

_“Hello, Tommy.” Dream’s low and deep voice sends a chill down Tommy’s spine._

_“Hi, Dream,” he takes a few steps forward, inching towards Dream. “It seems like you have something I need.” Tommy places a hand on his axe and slowly pulls it out of the holder._

_“It does.” Dream places a disc in a jukebox and the low tune rings through the air. “Tommy. We can do this two ways. We can fight or we can talk this through. What do you choose, Tommy?”_

My mind blanked in this moment. I should have done this peacefully, I should have put my axe away but I couldn’t. My old habits broke through. Maybe then things would have turned out differently.

_“Dream. You’re a bitch.” Tommy pulls out his axe, sprinting towards Dream and swinging the axe down on his armour. The sound of metal against metal causes Tommy to cringe slightly._

_“You’re such an idiot, Tommy.” Dream strikes back, hitting Tommy heart after heart, slowly breaking his armour._

_They fight back and forth, building high up to get an advantage over Dream. They worked together to hit Dream as much as they could._

We were doing so well. It was two against one. We had the upper hand. I don’t know what went wrong.

_Tommy sprints away, circling back around toward the jukebox. He slips the disc out and places it in his enderchest, securing it. ‘Just one more left,’ he thinks._

_Dream is standing right behind him, a sword coming towards his face. He lifts up his axe, blocking the sharp metal from striking him. Tubbo hits Dream from behind, taking his focus off Tommy._

I had one of the discs, I just needed one more. I was so close. I thought he was low. For just a second, I had a taste of freedom.

_“Oh Dream!” Tommy swings his axe over his shoulder, striding to where Dream is, Tubbo on the other side of him. Together, they surround him. Closing in on him, getting closer and closer. Bringing their axes down, striking his armour. Dream makes a break for it, running away._

_He comes back, sprinting around the tree that sits on the edge of the mountain. He targets Tubbo, striking him. Heart after heart. Dream chases Tubbo around the mountain, pulling him farther and farther away from Tommy._

_Tommy doesn’t realize what’s happening. He thought Tubbo was winning, he thought he had time to mine blocks to build. He digs through the dirt, not paying attention to his friend’s screams._

_For a second, Tommy got lost in his own world. He let everything around him float away. He forgot about the fight, Tubbo, Dream, the discs. All he was focused on was getting those blocks._

Why would I ever focus on the fucking blocks? I’m so stupid, I should have been paying attention to my friend. I should have stayed by his side, like I promise.

_“Tommy! Tommy! He’s killing me, help!” Panic rises in his voice. Tommy is forced back into reality when he hears Tubbo call out._

_“Tommy. He’s gonna die! Tommy! Better come save your friend.” Dream yells through the air._

_“Tubbo! Where are you?” He frantically searches for his friend, feeling lost and confused. “Dream, stop! Stop! STOP! PLEASE!”_

_Dream drags Tubbo to where Tommy stands, his sword up against his throat, almost piercing his skin. “Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Just give me what I want, and I’ll give you what you want.”_

_“I can’t do that Dream. I’ve worked way too long to get these and now, I’m not giving them back.” Tommy tightens the grip on his axe, ready to attack._

_Dream hums, “you’re really going to let your friend die for some discs? You’re **best** friend?”_

_“Tommy, please.” Tubbo whimpers as Dream pushed the sword closer to his skin, almost piercing through._

I was stuck, it was either Tubbo or the discs. I knew what I had to do.

_Tommy walks over to the enderchest, opening the lid and pulling out the disc._

_“10…” Dream starts._

I shouldn’t have hesitated.

_“9…”_

I should have been next to him every second.

_“8…”_

I saw all the hard work I did when I looked at this disc. Memory after memory, started flooding my brain.

_“7…”_

I could hear the worry in Tubbo’s voice, the small whimper.

_“6…”_

‘Tommy, please.’ I should have given it right then and there.

_“5…”_

I’m an idiot.

_“4…”_

Tubbo’s my friend.

_“3…”_

_“Ok. I’ll give them to you.” Tommy throws the disc at Dream’s feet. He bends down, still holding the sword at Tubbos throat, and picks up the disc._

_I thought this was it. I thought things were going to be okay. I let Dream win, I couldn’t lose my best friend._

_A low and evil laugh emits from Dream’s throat. “Tommy, you are so stupid!” He removes the sword from Tubbo’s throat and throws him to the ground. “If you move even an inch, you’re dead.” He points the tip of the sharp metal at Tubbo’s chest, feeding off the fear in his eyes._

_“W-what?” Tommy looks over to his friend, on the ground, shaking. His gaze softens, hoping to calm Tubbo. Knowing that if he goes to comfort him, they both will be gone. Forever. ‘Together’ he mouths. ‘Together forever’ Tubbo whispers back._

_“Dream, please. I-I gave you the disc. Let us go, please.” Tommy turns his attention back to Dream, who has a disc in one hand and a sword in his other._

_“Tommy, this whole fight. **I** had the advantage. I didn’t even use any potions or gapples and I still had more strength then the two of you combined.” Dream turns the disc over in his hand._

_“Dream, please. You can do whatever you want with me. Y-you can kill me, torture me but please, don’t hurt Tubbo.” Tommy pleads._

_“Tommy,” Dream slowly walks over to him, digging a small hole in front of him. “Put your armour in the hole.”_

I froze, I didn’t know what to do. All the memories of my exile came flooding back, manipulating me, doing this exact thing, he knew I was going to comply. He knew exactly what he was doing.

All I wanted was the discs. It shouldn’t have turned out this way. I just want to do things differently.

_“W-what?” Tommy looks at him with a confused face._

_“You heard me. Everything in the hole, now. Or Tubbo’s gone.” Dream points his sword at Tubbo who lays a few feet away, shaking from fear. “You too Tubbo. Stuff in the hole, now or you’re both dead.”_

_“O-okay,” Tommy slips off his armour placing it in the dirt. He removes the axe from its holster and throws it in, along with his gapples and other materials. Tubbo stands up, dragging his feet over to the pit and throws his things in along with Tommy’s._

_Dream places a TNT block, lighting it and causing his items to blow up._

I saw the flash, memories of my exile flooding my brain. The same feeling crept back into my body. The feeling of regret, despair, pain. I just wanted to go home.

_“M-my things!” He punches Dream, doing no damage. “I worked so hard for all of those!” Dream strikes Tommy, dealing five hearts of damage. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” He steps back and puts his hands up in the air, surrendering._

I didn’t know what to do. This, this was checkmate. I had nowhere to run. I was stuck.

_“Tommy. We could have done this peacefully. We could have talked about it and come to an agreement.” Dream toys with the sharp nether rite sword in his hand._

_“I would **never** come to an agreement with you,” Tommy forces out. “It’s either my discs or nothing.”_

_“Nothing you say? Tommy, I don’t think you understand. This isn’t the ‘Tubbo SMP’ or the ‘Tommy SMP’ it's the **‘Dream SMP’** ” Dream stares at Tommy, sending daggers through his eyes._

I felt like the world was slipping from my fingers. I had nothing; my discs were gone, all my things, Tubbo was almost done.

I was this close to freedom. I was so close to coming to peace. 

_“Tommy,” Dream drags in a large breath of air. “Ever since you joined this server, there has been a repeating issue with every conflict. Do you know what that is?”_

_“N-no?” Tommy freezes, stuck in place._

_“Attachment.” Dream steps closer to Tommy, pointing his sword at his throat. “Your attachment to L’manberg, the discs.” He pauses. “Tubbo.”_

It was true, I was attached to them. I couldn’t let all of my hard work get ruined for nothing. I spent hours getting those discs and even more time building L’manberg and Tubbo. Tubbo was

Is my best friend. He is my best friend.

_“I care about all those things, Dream and it seems like you don’t know what ‘care’ is.”_

_“Oh, I know what care is, Tommy. I care about you. We have so much fun together, Dream and Tommy. I was the only person to visit you in exile. The only person who cared for you.”_

A part of me doesn’t want to believe it. He’s a manipulator but he was so nice to me in exile. My brain was fighting with itself.

_“You never cared for me.”_

The words left my mouth before I could think.

_“You made me blow up my armour. Destroy my things. You wanted to control me, you didn’t care about me.”_

_“You’re right, Tommy.”_

I knew it was true but it still hurt. I secretly wanted him to care for me, I wanted all of this to be a dream and I would still be living in L’manberg. No exile, no fighting.

_“W-what?”_

_“You heard me. I didn’t care about you. I never did, you were just a pawn. Someone I could push around and throw out when I didn’t need you. And this.” Dream gestures to the area around them. “This is where I throw you out. You’re nothing without Tubbo and I’m going to take him away from you.”_

He was going to kill Tubbo. My best friend, my right hand man, the one who stuck by me through everything. I couldn’t lose him.

_“Dream, please. Don’t do this.” Tommy walks over to where Tubbo stands, protecting him from Dream._

_“Tommy, I suggest you move.” Dream stands in front of Tommy, inches away from him._

_“I can’t let you do this. I-if you kill Tubbo, I’ll kill myself.”_

I thought that did something. He needed me. He knew if I was gone, he wouldn’t have a purpose. His plan was to kill Tubbo so I would suffer.

All he ever wanted was for me to suffer. My exile, destroying L’manberg, taking my discs. And now

He was going to make me suffer more than I ever have before.

This was it

There was nothing I could do now

We were stuck

_“Tommy, I don’t think you understand. You’re nothing without Tubbo.”_

_“Yes, I am. I’m me. I’m Tommy.”_

Words were coming out of my mouth before I could think them through. I just wanted to go home, to L’manberg and see my friends. 

_“I know you are never going to go through with it.” Dream places the tip of his sword on Tommy’s stomach, pushing in. “You’re not willing to throw away your last life. Tubbo is that what you want? For your best friend to throw away his last life all because you’re gone?” Dream steps away from Tommy, moving closer to Tubbo._

_“N-no. Tommy, after I’m gone, I want you to take over L’manberg. Build it back up. They need you, they need a leader.”_

He had given up. Tubbo knew he was going to die and there was nothing I could do. I had no weapons, no armour, no one in my corner. 

_“You can’t give up so easily. We can win, we can fight him. Tubbo, please.” Tommy pleads._

_“Tommy, look at yourself. You’re useless, you always have been, no weapons, no armour.” Dream says._

_“I-I’m not useless!” he yells. “I build L’manberg. I-I..” he falters._

Was I really useless? Was all I did was build L’manberg? Everything I’ve done was cause issues with the discs, the fighting, the wars. All of it.

Maybe it’s best if I go away forever.

_Dream laughs loudly, bending over in enjoyment. “See! Even you think you're useless! It’s time to say goodbye.”_

I didn’t want to. 

I didn’t want to say goodbye to my best friend but there was nothing I could do.

_“I’m sorry Tubbo,” a tear falls down his face, sinking into the ground. “It shouldn’t have ended like this. I promised we would win and a-all I did was break that.” Tommy falls into Tubbo’s arms, sobbing._

_“Tommy, it’s okay.” Tubbo lightly rubs his back, trying to comfort him. “I’ve had my time. We had some laughs. All good things must come to end eventually.”_

I couldn’t believe it. He was accepting death with open arms. After everything we’ve been through; the wars, the exile, L’manberg. He was ready to throw it all away.

_Tommy pulls away from the hug, looking his friend in the eye. “I love you, Tubbo. Please say hi to Wilbur for me. Together.”_

_“I will. Together forever.”_

_Tommy steps away, letting Dream stand in front of Tubbo._

I wanted to look away, I couldn’t bear to see my friend get killed but I had to. I had to see him in his last seconds of life.

_“Goodbye Tubbo,” Dream slides the sword through Tubbo, blood seeping out of the cut. Tubbo’s scream rings through the air, causing more tears to fall down Tommy’s face._

_“Tubbo!” Tommy chokes out. Dream pulls out the sword and slips it into the hoister. “I hate you so much.”_

_Dream lets out a low chuckle, “my work here is done.” Dream runs down the mountain, leaving Tommy alone._

He’s gone. Forever. I’ll never get to see him again. I couldn’t bear to move, I stood there, crying. 

I don’t know how long I was there for. It could have minutes, maybe even hours but I got myself together and carried Tubbo down the hill.

_Tommy places the lifeless body in the boat and pushes it into the water. He climbs in the boat and starts rowing home._

I couldn’t stop crying. There were tears down my face the whole ride home. I wanted to give up, to jump into the water and never come up.

But I couldn’t do that. Not to Tubbo, not to L’manberg. Someone needed to hear our story. Tubbo's story. 

Who knew where Dream was going or if we would ever see him again.

_“I’m so sorry Tubbo. I really really am sorry,” he cries out._

_When Tommy reaches the shore, he docks the boat and lifts Tubbo out of it, carrying him to L’manberg._

Everyone was waiting for me, for us. They were waiting on the prime path. I could see the fear in their eyes when they saw Tubbo.

_Tommy carries Tubbo to the center of everyone. Placing him gently on the wood._

_“Dream did this. He killed Tubbo, with no mercy.” He says through sobs. “A-and I want to give Tubbo a proper goodbye. We need to bury him in L’manberg.”_

_No one says anything, a few people nod but the air is silent. Tommy picks up Tubbo and carries him to the bench._

Tubbo would want this. He would want to be buried here, next to the bench. 

_Tommy gently places Tubbo on the ground. Everyone helps to dig a hole in front of the bench._

_He picks up Tubbo and places him in the hole, covering his body with dirt._

_Quackity places a sign and writes “Tubbo <3” on it._

_“Years from now,” Quackity starts. “People are going to see this sign, and wonder: ‘Who was Tubbo?’ We need to tell his story. Generation to generation.”_

_“Yeah, I think he would like that.” Quackity embraces Tommy in a hug._

He really would. All he ever wanted was someone to tell his story. The long fight he fought to keep L’manberg and I would be the one to tell it.

_“I think,” Tommy whispers. “I think we should sing the anthem, as a final goodbye.”_

_“Well, I heard there was a special place.” Quackity starts._

It shouldn’t be like this.

_“Where men could go and emancipate.” Sapnap joins in._

He should be alive.

_“The brutality and trannty of their rulers.” Sam and Punz sing along._

I should have my discs.

_“Well, this place is real, you needn’t fret.” Tommy sings along._

I should be singing with Tubbo.

_“With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret.” Everyone is singing together, holding each other, watching the sun set._

It shouldn’t have turned out like this.

_“It’s a very big and not-blown up, L’manberg.”_

I miss him so much.

_“My L’manberg, My L’manberg, My L’manberg.” Everyone but Tommy stops singing._

_“My L’manberg,” Tommy whispers. “Goodbye Tubbo.” The sun dips over the horizon, darkening the world around them._

_One by one, everyone leaves. Soon, leaving Tommy alone at the bench, staring over the land._

_He pulls out his journal and begins writing._

His story begins in July of 2020. His first day on the Dream SMP...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :D it was a pain in the ass to go through and do all the tags for italics. I almost cried writing lmao.


End file.
